Secronexual
Summary Fluff Appearance Age: 17 Gender: Female Height: 5' Weight: 94 lbs Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Personality: Holds an elven outlook on things. Doesn't know a great deal about foreign things and finds them fascinating, odd or amusing, sometimes even comes off as disrespectful. Tries her best to remain cheerful and make light of any situation. Privately looks down on others but rarely lets this slip. Probably a little naive nad over-trusting of others, only turning away if they're very blatantly untrustworthy. Doesn't really like to play the leader. Agrees with human notions of freedom and equality, generally allows others to do what they will, provided it won't cause her too much trouble. Description Dark hair (cut roughly below the shoulders) is tied into two flat plaits. Not very tall, and a little weedy. On her left upper arm she wears a bracelet of ivy woven around a carved bone, presented as a parting gift by her old community. Green eyes and a square-jawed elven face. Doesn't pick up on things very quickly. Is poor at verbal communication (often stutters, pronounces words incorrectly or says one thing when she means another). Carries a small charm to assure her allegiance to Obad-Hai. Background Skelera previously lived in an isolated, almost elven-exclusive forest. She grew up sheltered, under the watchful eye of her huntress mother (popular in their community and their community alone), who taught her archery. While she knows all the motions and methods, she hasn't had a great deal of actual experience in combat. Nevertheless, this didn't stop her from attempting to achieve her dreams of becoming some-kind-of-a well-known adventurer, to gain fame in the near lands and maybe earn some dosh on the side. Nearing half-elf adulthood, Skelera left the forest to explore the world, most of which was still only words and pictures in books she'd poured over. Alas, that wasn't her sole reason. She felt it wasn't easy, a half-''human'' in a full-elf's world. No matter what she did, she'd never be as old or experienced as her elven peers, never fully holding that grace and divinity and fairness that was only just out of her grasp, always cursed as an outsider with her partial humanity. Hooks # In it for the adventure, the fame, and the fortune. Kicker Ultimately her life revolves around her, and is hypocritical in that she's not very loyal, and is very okay with abandoning her allies when things go awry. Math Attributes Basic Attacks }} Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: +2 racial against enchantment spells or effects Health Speed and Movement Speed: 30 (Race 30 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Half-elf *Favored Class: Any *Size: Medium *Speed: 30 *Languages: Common, Elven Class Features Ranger *+2 Fortitude *+2 Reflex *Class Skills: Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Hide (Dex), Jump (Str), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Search (Int), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str), Use Rope (Dex) Feats *Simple Weapon Proficiency *Martial Weapon Proficiency *Armour Proficiency (Light) *Dodge *Shield Proficiency *Track Skills and Languages Languages Common, Elven Equipment *'Normal Load:' 38 lb *'Heavy Load:' 77 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 115 lb